


the Blind Genin

by Mamagou



Category: Naruto
Genre: Blind Character, Original Character(s), Other, She's blind, Uzumaki Naruto Has a Twin, Uzumaki Naruto has a sister
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:55:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26957677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mamagou/pseuds/Mamagou
Summary: Abohira Uzumaki was born blind, and she felt as if she was a  nuisance to her brother, Naruto. So, she learned special skills, that only she could. Follow her journey to greatness alongside her friends. She is the blind Genin.I do not own Naruto, it belongs to the creator. I do, however, own Abohira as she is my oc.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Maito Gai | Might Guy, Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy
Kudos: 7





	1. Enter Abohira and Naruto Uzumaki

Abohira Uzumaki opened the door to the classroom. Her brother, Naruto, had run off to do something, probably a prank. "Abohira," a bored voice gained her attention, "over here."

"Shika, good morning!" Abohira smiled brightly at her friend. Shikamaru smirked as Abohira slowly made her way over to the desk he was sitting at. She sat down next to him and rested her walking stick on the desk.

Choji held out a bag of chips, asking "want some?"

Abohira smiled and took a handful, saying "thank you, Cho." Suddenly the door slammed open. Hearing her brother groan, Abohira shook her head and sighed.

"I'm at the end of my rope, Naruto!" Iruka-sensei yelled, causing Naruto to 'humph'. "Fine! Since you missed it, everyone has to review the transformation justu!" Because of that, everyone groaned except for Sasuke and Abo. They lined up at the front of the class. Sakura was the first to do it.

"Sakura Haruno here! Transform!" She exclaimed, turning into Iruka-sensei.

"You transformed into me, good," Iruka-sensei praised Sakura.

"Sasuke, did you see that?" Sakura asked the dark-haired boy, who ignored her.

"Next, Sasuke Uchiha," Iruka called. Said male stepped forward and wordlessly transformed into Iruka-sensei. "Uh, good. Next, Naruto Uzumaki."

"We all ways have to pay for your screw-ups, Naruto!" Ino complained.

"This is such a drag," stated Shikamaru.

"Like I care!" Naruto said and stepped forward. Abo sweatdropped at her brother's response. "Transform!" Naruto did his 'sexy justu', which made Iruka-sensei yell "cut the stupid tricks, Naruto!" Naruto just laughed at him.

"Next Abohira Uzumaki," there was a small pause as Abo stepped up, "you, uh, don't have to do it if you don't want to."

"Just because I'm blind doesn't mean that I can't do the justu," Abohira said, a little ticked off, as she transforms into a perfect Shikamaru, Said male's face went completely red. _Why did she turn into me!? This is so troublesome_ thought Shikamaru. Unknown to him, some of the other males were jealously glaring at him.

Time skip

Abohira sat on the platform as Naruto washed the paint off the stone faces, the thing he had run off to do in the morning. Abohira had offered to help but Iruka-sensei, who was making sure Naruto cleaned the stone faces, had said 'no, Naruto has to be the one that washes the faces.' That's why Abohira chose to sit and wait for her brother to finish cleaning.

"We're not going anywhere till you washed every drop of paint off, Naruto!" Iruka-sensei yelled at Naruto, who had turned to talk to his sister.

"Yeah, it's not like anyone is waiting at home for us at home! Loser," Naruto mumbled the last part. Abohira sighed at her brother.

Iruka-sensei was quiet for a moment before saying "I was thinking once you're done washing this, I'll get us some Raman."

"Now that's some motivation, I'll have this done in no time!" Naruto yelled and began scrubbing faster. At first, Abohira winced because of her brother's loud yelling but then she giggled at his response to their sensei.

Time skip once again

The trio sat and ate ramen at the ramen shop. Soon, Iruka-sensei asked" Naruto?" Naruto answered by humming with a mouthful of ramen. "Why would you do that to the Hokage faces? I mean, you know who the Hokage is, don't you?"

"Of course I do," Naruto answered with ramen in his mouth, "everyone does. They were the greatest of their time, right? The best of the best. Undefeated ninja champs. And the fourth Hokage was the one who saved the village from the nine-tailed fox. They were the most amazing."

"Then why did you-"

"Because I'm going to be greater than any of them! Me, Naruto, the next Hokage. A ninja legend! Then everyone will have to stop disrespecting me and look up to me! Believe it!" Just as Naruto finished his speech, Abohira finished her 13th bowl, not that she knew that. Abohira had zoned out and the owner kept switching the bowl.

By the time Naruto and Iruka-sensei noticed, she had finished 5 more bowls of ramen. She soon realized a single bowl could not hold that much ramen. So she stopped eating and was about to ask how many bowls she had eaten when Naruto said "don't stop eating now sis! You just broke my record!" Abohira nearly choked on the ramen she still had in her mouth. Iruka watched and laughed at the siblings' interactions. _They're going to make an interesting pair of ninja._

Time skip

The next day, Abohira sat next to her brother as Iruka-sensei said "we will now begin the final exam. When your name is called proceed to the testing room. The final test will be on the clone justu." _That's my worst justu! I'm never going to pass the test!_ Naruto thought as he panicked a little. Soon, it was Abohira's tern. She stood up and her brother wished her luck. She entered the room and waited to do it.

"proceed," Iruka-sensei said as Mizuki, the other tester, nodded. _There's something off about him, but I can't worry about it now_ Abohira thought as she did the hand signs for the cloning justu. Abo didn't pay attention to how much Chakra she was putting in, she accidentally made six clones instead of three. "You pass" Iruka-sensei praised, almost sung, as he gave Abohira her leaf headband.

She walked out and tied the headband around her waist. "Good job, Abo," Shikamaru said, once he spotted his friend.

"Thanks," and with that Abo went to go find her brother. She found him on 'his' swing. He seemed very gloomy and sad. _He didn't pass, did he?_ Abohira thought as she walked up to him. "Otouto."

"Oh, Imouto, you passed, Good job, Believe it," Naruto tried to sound happy for his sister. Sighing, she untied the headband from around her waist. "W-what are you doing, sis?!" Naruto was alarmed by his sister's movements.

"If your not a ninja, I'm not a ninja," Abohira stated, " _ **We'll**_ _ **stay by each other's side, no matter what,**_ that is the promise we made as kids and I plan on keeping it." _Oh no, I'm making sis stay back with me again!_ Naruto thought, slightly angry with himself.

Naruto was about to argue more but was interrupted by a new voice, "Sorry to interrupt but can I borrow Naruto for a moment?" Abohira looked at Mizuki, nodded, and walked away with a single thought. _Don't_ _trust him, Naruto, and don't do anything stupid._

Time skip 

It was late and Abo was passing around the room. Naruto wasn't back yet and she was worried. Naruto opened the door smiling, and yelled "I'm back Imouto-chan!"

Just as he closed the door, Abohira yelled "your late, Naruto! Do you have any idea how worried I was!?" She wacked Naruto over the head with a frying pan.

"Owwwww! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

"You better be!"

Naruto was quiet for a bit before he said, "Oh sis, I got my ninja headband!"

"Really?"

"Ya! We're both ninjas now! Believe it!" Naruto said, with a toothy grin.

"That awesome, Naru!" Abohira hugged her brother.

"No more staying back for me, ok sis?"

She sighed and said, "fine, ok...... we should go to bed."

" ya, probably." The duo got ready and went to bed.

" 'Night sis."

"Good night, Naru."


	2. Team Gai

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Abo meet Konaharauru next chapter

Abohira walked around the village. Her brother was called into the Hokage because of his picture. He, apparently, thought it'd be a good idea to face paint his face for it. Let's just say the Hokage wasn't very impressed with him. So here we are, Abo going to the training ground. She greeted her friends as she passed them. It didn't take long to get to the training ground. She wasn't expecting that someone else training but there was. The boy was training with taijutsu. He kicked the wood post in half in one shot. "Wow!" Abohira said, amazed by the boy's strength. The boy jumped when he heard her voice for he didn't notice her walk over. "Your taijutsu is Amazing!" Abo stated as she grinned at the boy, "I wish I was good at taijutsu! That was really cool!"

"You really think so?" The boy asked, surprised that someone other then gai had praised him for his taijutsu rather than look down on him.

"Ya! You must have trained hard to get that strong!" Abo smiled brightly as she spoke, "Hey what's your name?!"

"My name is Rock Lee!" Lee exclaimed as he stood proudly.

"Well, my name is Abohira Uzumaki! It's a pleasure to meet you, Lee!" Abo replied. The duo talked for a bit before another voice spoke.

"Did you find another weakling, Lee?" the rude voice asked.

"Neji! Don't be mean!" a female piped in.

"Jesus, aren't you rude," Abo mumbled.

"What did you say?" Neji asked the red-haired girl, slightly annoyed.

"I said aren't you Rude? You just met me!" Abo stated, more annoyed then him.

"Fine, then let's spare," Neji said cockily. As the two got in fighting stances, Gai-sensei walked up to the scene.

"What's going on?" Gai asked Lee.

"Neji was a bit rude to Abohira, and now they're going to spare. "

"Oh ok," there was a second before Gai yelled, " begin!" Neji was the first to move. He attempted to hit Abohira in the arm and cut off her Chakra. However, Abo 'saw' this coming and pushed his forearm with her forearm. He was surprised, to say the least, but he was more surprised when she kicked him off his feet. He managed to get up before Abohira's lag came in contact with his stomach. The ground crumbled a bit under the force of her lag. She ran at him and threw a punch but Neji dodged. Abo then summoned her pan and managed to wrack Neji in the head with it. That's how she won a spare with Neji Hyuuga. The Hyuuga rubbed his head, and wondered one thing, _how did this girl know how_ _I_ _would move?_

"Wow, Abohira!" Lee exclaimed, amazed by the girl, "You won! That's awesome!"

"Aw, thanks Lee," the Uzumaki sheepishly scratched the back of her neck.

"How?" Neji whispered as he stood up. 'Hm' was heard for Abohira, letting Neji continue. "How did you know how I would attack!?" Neji asked, almost in raged.

Abohira chuckled before saying, "I 'saw' that you had focused your Chakra in your hand, and guessing from the way your Chakra looked, you're a Hyuuga, I'm I right?"

"HOW could you see my Chakra?"

"Well that's gonna take some explaining," Abohira pushed up her bangs and opened her blue eyes, "you see I'm blind, so when I focus Chakra in my eyes, it doesn't affect me the same way. It allows me to 'see' others Chakra."

Before Neji could say anything, Gai ran up and picked up Abohira, yelling "THAT'S SO YOUTHFUL!" Abohira's hands immediately went to her ears.

"Uh, Gai sensei?" Tenten said to which gai hummed in response, "I think you hurt her ears since she's blind her ears are probably more sensitive."

"Oh, I'm so sorry" Gai apologized for screaming.

"Well I should get going now, oh and it fine gai sensei," Abohira smiled brightly at them before walking home.


	3. Sasuke and Sakura: Friends or Foes?

The twins awoke completely differently. Naruto awoke and just laid there for a while before slowly getting up to his morning routine, while Abohira got up happily and did things quickly. By the time she was done making breakfast and out the door, Naruto was just getting dressed. Abohira hadn't drunk the spoiled milk ether. Abohira waited for her brother as he ate. "Let's go, Imouto-chan!" Naruto said after he was done and was ready to go.

The duo walked till they heard a young boy's voice say," Your mine, Naruto!" Before there was a loud smack sound and the kid says "Woah!"

"Uh," Naruto began, " what do you think you're doing, Konahamuru?"

"That was a slick move, boss," the kid, Konahamuru said as he was standing up, "That's why I respect you as a rival."

"But I didn't do anything."

"All right, fight me fair and square! Wait, who is she, boss?"

"Oh, she's my sister, Abohira. Sorry, Konaharauru, we've got an orientation to go to."

"Orientation?"

"That's right! As of today, we're ninja, believe it!"

"Speaking of which, we should get going now, or we will be late, Naru."

"Ya, your right sis, see you Konahamuru."

"It was nice meeting you, Konahamuru, I'll hope to see you again," Abohira smiled at the boy and the twins continued to walk to school. Once they got there, Naruto sat down next to Abohira who sat next to Sasuke.

"Huh?" Shikamaru said, noticing that Naruto was there, "what are you doing here, Naruto? This isn't for dropouts, you can't be here unless you graduated."

"Oh yeah?" Naruto responded, making Abohira ground, " Do you see this? Do you see this? Open your eyes Shikamaru. It's a regulation headband. We're gonna be training together. How do you like that."

"Hm," was all Shikamaru did to respond.

"Let me put it this way, I look great in this headband like it was made for me, mmmmmM " Abohira covered her brother's mouth with her hand before he could say anymore.

"Sorry, Shika, he's just excited to be a ninja," Abohira gave Shikamaru a weak smile.

"It's fine, whatever," just as Shikamaru said that a loud sound came from the hallway. It sounded as if a stampede was going through the halls. _It's Sakura and Ino isn't it?_ Abo thought, sweat dropping. The door flew opened and the two girls entered the room. _Knew it._

"I'm first!" they said at the same time. "I won again, Sakura!"

"Give it up, I had to look back to see you! My toe was at least a tenth of an inch ahead." _Then why do you have to look back to see her?_ Abo thought sweat dropping even more. 

"Have you always been this delusional?" Naruto looked over his shoulder at Sakura. The pink-haired girl turned and started making her way to the twins. 

"Hi, Sakura, what's up!" Naruto said with a smile as Abohira jumped over the desk behind them and next to her friend.

"Move it!" Sakura said loudly and pushed Naruto out of the way and onto the ground. "Uh, good morning, Sasuke." There was a pause as The boy didn't say anything, so Sakura asked "Mind sit next to you?"

I came over and said "Like he would want to sit next to you, Billboard-Brow! I'm sitting next to Sasuke!" That caused a crowd of jealous girls arguing to sit next to the emo boy. Then the boy looked back at Abohira and had an idea. He grabbed her arm and pulled him back next to him before going back to sitting the way he was. The red-haired Uzumaki was very confused.

"Uh uh, Sasuke!? Why her!?" the girls said, surprised that the boy pulled Abohira next to him. 

"Because she isn't annoying like you," He said, staring at the front of the class. _Great, now the girls are going to hate me,_ Abohira thought while slamming her head into the table, _Thanks Sasuke._

Naruto squatted on top of the desk in front of Sasuke, glaring at him. This action made the girls yell at him. _Why are they so obsessed with him!? 'Sasuke, Sasuke', what's the big deal with this guy!? and now He's going after my sister!_ Naruto thought while Sasuke glared back. The two continued glaring at each other, till the boy in front of Naruto knocked in him.

The entire class went silent, before bursting out laughing. Well, The boys and Abohira did, most of the other girls just got angry. The two boys parted and started coughing and making other noises. "I will get you, Naruto," Sasuke growled at the other boy.

The girls then tried to beat up Naruto but Abohira was quick and saved her brother. Iruka-sensei soon entered the room and everyone sat down. Iruka started listing off the teams and it didn't take long for Iruka to get to team seven. "Team Seven, Naruto Uzumaki, Abohira Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno," Naruto jumped up, happy that he was with both Sakura and his sister, while Sakura just groned. "And Sasuke Uchiha. as we have an odd number of students, they a team of four," Naruto and Sakura swapped emotions. 

Once Iruka was done, Naruto stood up and said "Izuka-sensei, why do great ninjas like me and my sister have to be on the same team as a slug like Sasuke!?"

"Because Sasuke and Abohira got the top scores for the test. You, however, had the worst, so we put the best students with the worst. "

"Just make sure you stay out of my way, loser," Sasuke said.

"What did you say!?" Naruto yelled turning to the other boy.

"Hard of hearing?"

"Knock it off, Naruto! Sit down!"Sakura yelled at the blond boy, making Abohira flinch.

"Hey Sakura, Naruto, can you two quiet down please? you hurting my ears," Abo asked, covering her ears.

Iruka then said "After lunch, you'll meet your new jonin teachers. Until then, class dismissed." _Sakura will probably only want to eat lunch with Sasuke_ Abohira thought, sighing while standing up, _so I'll just eat will team ten. If they let me, that is._

She soon found Shikamaru, and Choji, and asked "Can I eat lunch with you guys? If Ino's alright with it? My group probably won't eat. "

Before either of the boys could answer, Ino said "Sure, Abohira!" from behind her. The group sat on a balcony. While eating, they noticed Naruto sneaking to the room where Sasuke was eating. Ino said an empty treat as Abo focused chakra in her eyes. Said girl giggled slightly as her bother tied up Sasuke and turned into the other boy. After her brother left the room disguised as Sasuke, Abohira stood up while Shikamaru said "He beat Naruto without breaking a sweat!"

Ino said something after that, though Abohira didn't hear because she was going to help Sasuke. Entering through the window, Abohira said "Need help?"

"Mmmmm" was that was heard as Sasuke tried to speak.

Abohira quickly untied the boy and said "Now, let's go find my brother before he does something in your body."

Sasuke nodded before remembering that Abohira was blind, "Alright." He left right after that.

It took a bit for Abohira to catch up with Sasuke. When she did, He was talking to Sakura. She was going to greet her two teammates when Sakura started talking," Anyways, Naruto just picks fights with you. You know why he's so annoying? Because he wasn't raised right," the blood in Abohira's veins ran cold and she felt the anger bubble up in her chest. " The only reason Abohira Isn't like that is because she's blind. Think about it! He doesn't have a mother or a father, no one to teach him right from wrong! He just does whatever comes into his head!"

Abohira clenched her fists, digging her nails into her skin, and bit her lip while Sakura spoke. "If I did the things Naruto does, forget it! I mean, my Parent would get mad and I'd get in trouble. So, of course, I don't do it. But if you don't have parents to tell you, how are would you know? He's selfish and Bratty! He's all alone-"

"Shut up, Haruno," Abohira growled darkly. Her hair seemed to form nine tails though it was short and her voice was cold and laced with venom.

"W-what..?"

"I said Shut up! What do you know about me and my brother!? Nothing! You say we were raised wrong but YOU'RE the one who seems to be raised without manners! You call him selfish and bratty and yet you're the one who's acting like a brat! You're the one who got everything handed to you on a silver platter by your parents! Do you know what it's like to be alone?! Do you know what it's like to be called a monster for no reason?!"

"N-no."

"NO?! Then keep your big mouth out of things you don't understand!" Her nails pierced her skin and blood started dripping from her hand. "Me and Naruto had to do things all by ourselves our whole lives! Do you know why he does the things he does!? Because he's given up on trying to get positive attention from anyone other than me! Do you know who helped me get around before I could do it myself!? My Brother! Do you know cheered me up when I was upset!? My brother!

"Do you know who made sure he ate properly!? Me! Do you know who the only person who has believed in from the beginning!? ME! We had to take care of each other because no one would! And did you know Sasuke lost his parents too!? Your so obsessed with him and yet you call my Brother Annoying!? I don't know why he likes you!" Abohira breathed heavily as she walked away. Sasuke shook his head at Sakura and followed after the red-haired girl.


End file.
